The present invention relates to electrical conduit. More particularly, the invention relates to pulling electrical cable through undeground electrical conduit.
This objective is usually accomplished by mounting cable-pulling machinery on an automotive vehicle such as a tractor or backhoe. The automotive vehicle and cable-pulling machinery are disposed above ground, and the cable vault and conduit are below ground. This arrangement suffers from the disdavantage that the cable-pulling machinery is not on the same level as the electrical conduit and electrical cable, and therefore requires temporary installation of direction-changing pulleys in the vault. This disadvantage is eliminated and overcome by the present invention.